


Parent-Teacher Conference

by ahkmenrahtrash



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ahkmenrah is a teacher, Alternate Universe - Human, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahkmenrahtrash/pseuds/ahkmenrahtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parent-Teacher conferences are never fun.</p><p>Top that with the fact that you hooked up with said teacher last night and the conference turns into a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent-Teacher Conference

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and I finally finished it huzzah.

Ahkmenrah knew that it was a bad idea to wear a turtleneck in the late summer, however, due to the marks that he had gotten from last night, it was probably best that he did. He wanted to avoid questions as much as possible, especially seeing how he was a 3nd grade math teacher.

Throughout the day, he felt the sweltering heat that was trapped inside of his sweater. It was hard to concentrate with the sahara desert taking residence in his sweater. And along came the sweating. He was sweating like a pig. The questions that he was getting also didn’t help.

Questions such as “Mr. King, are you sick?” and “Do you need a glass of water?”. These were mainly from his students. The other teachers only gave him confused/suggestive glances. He even got a wink and a nudge from his friend and co-worker, Jedediah.

They were both walking back from lunch break. Ahk, of course, was dying.

“So, what did you think of the party last night?” Jed asked, visibly excited.

Ahk paused for a minute, overcome with the memories of last night. Memories of him and that stranger. Well not stranger, he knew his name.  
His name was Larry.

Ahk didn’t really know anything else about him, however. Mainly that he’s recently divorced and that he likes leaving marks.

“It was, interesting..” Ahk replied, still thinking about last night. He didn’t know whether or not to reveal what had happened. Or if Jed even knew.

Jed chuckled, his eyebrows raised. “What about it was interesting?”

So he did know

They both were now standing in Jed’s empty classroom. The distant shrieks of laughter coming from the kids playing outside.

“So, you did hook up with Larry?” Jed whispered to Ahk, smirking.

“....Yeah.”

Jed grinned brightly, happy that his plan had worked. “Good! Now I have to collect money from Oct.”

“Hold up, you guys bet on us??"

“Yep.”

Ahk was only smiling, however. “Unbelieveable.”

Luckily, after surviving a day of teaching classes, he only had one Parent-Teacher conference that he had to do. 

~

Larry didn’t know that he was about to get the shock of a lifetime when he walked into the classroom. He had only thought that this was a regular Parent-Teacher conference.

He watched as the teacher gathered his papers for the next interview, not paying attention to who it actually was. But then, as he continued to watch, he was able to make out more of his features. He was tall with a darker skin tone, with dark hair that matched. He also had an adorable fa-

_Oh shit._

So it turns out, he banged Nicky’s teacher last night.

The infamous, “Mr. King”.

According to everyone (which included his own son), he was an amazing teacher. And he banged him last night.

Oops.

He watched as the still painfully attractive teacher slowly walked towards him, eyes still glued to the paper.

“Mr. Daley, father of Nicholas Daley I assu-” The teacher stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide, as if he was a deer in headlights.

_Oh shit._

His heart rate increased ten-fold, and the sweater suddenly became unbearably hot. He felt a rush of panic sweep through his body.

And then Ahk fainted.

~

Waking up on the floor was certainly a new experience. Ahk had never fainted before. The first thing he heard was Larry.

"Holy shit, are you okay??"

His vision was blurry but he could make out Larry, kneeling over him, concerned.

Slowly his vision returned, and he was able to get up. With the help of Larry, of course. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just this goddamned sweater.”

“Why are you wearing a swe...oh.”

Oh.

He was too drunk to realize that the events of last night had marked him, but the sweater obviously told that he was. Looking back on it, he was probably too rough.

But then again, Ahk wasn’t really complaining last night. 

Ahk quickly straightened up and attempted to compose himself. He wobbled slightly as he stood up, supporting himself on the nearby table. He took a couple of breaths, and contemplated taking off his sweater. However, due to the company, he didn’t. “Please, sit down.” He gestured to the same table where most of the papers were laid out.

Larry took this as an opportunity to examine the classroom, mainly to avoid eye contact.

Although, he was in a Parent-Teacher conference, so eye contact was almost mandatory.

On the walls were pieces of art, presumably made by students. The pictures depicting colorful images of math equations and numbers. There were also student drawings. Which were hung behind Ahk’s desk. However, the more interesting things were on the desk.

On his desk there were many Egyptian figurines. Cats, Obelisks, and Pyramids scattered around his desk. Along with many other objects that almost looked like priceless artifacts. One object that stood out the most was a gold trimmed cat. The intricate patterns shining in the harsh school lighting immediately caught Larry’s attention. He almost reached down to pick it up, but then Larry quickly turned to Ahk, realizing that he had not spoken for a while.

“So you’re Mr. King?” Larry asked, breaking the thick silence that filled the classroom.

Ahk only sighed, rubbing slightly at his neck. Larry didn’t know if it was a nervous tick or if he was acknowledging the hickies "Larry, considering the circumstances I think both of us would be okay by just calling each other by our first names.”

Okay, so at least he was blunt. He figured that Ahk normally had to be blunt since he worked with younger kids.

“Well, okay, Ahkmenrah.”

Ahk smiled sheepishly at the use of his first name. Which was weird, seeing how he had his mouth wrapped around Larry’s dick last night.

Larry suddenly remembered the countless websites that he had visited in order to prepare for this conference. He chose one of the easier questions. “How is my child doing in your class?”

~

They spent most of the meeting discussing Nicky, which was the whole purpose. Each were both slightly hoping that maybe the meeting could pass without them mentioning last night, but at the same time, it was probably best that they address it.

In the end, it was Larry that addressed the elephant in the room.

But that was only after his mind was constantly flooded with the memories as to what they did last night.

It was strange having to carry on a civilized conversation on his son with the same guy you had crazy sex with last night.

He kept focusing on his mouth, and the lovely shape that it was. And how nice they felt on him.

“And well, Nicky is one of the higher ranking students in reading.” Ahk said, grinning. “He seems to have a talent for it. Do you do anything at home to help him and make it more enjoyable?”

Larry smiled at the thought of Nicky.“Yeah, I read to him when he stays over at my house. Right now we are working on finishing The Chronicles of Narnia.”

“When he stays over?” The teacher asked, his eyes crinkling in confusion.

“I’m divorced. He comes over every weekend. Erica wasn’t able to make it so that’s why I’m here.”

Larry felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach, but continued. “Listen, about last night.”

Ahk replied, interrupting Larry’s speech. “I’m as shocked as you are.”

Shell-shocked, Larry replied. “What??”

“You are in disbelief that you somehow managed to hook up with your son’s teacher. And I am in disbelief that I hooked up with my student’s dad. It is a mutual feeling.” Ahk stated.  
Extremely blunt.

“....Well I guess that’s true.”

~

God he was cute.

When sober, Larry was able to notice more of Ahk’s little features. From the crinkles around his eyes to the extremely adorable way he smiled.

Another thing that he noticed is that he adored teaching and working with kids. And the kids seemed to adore him back, due to the countless drawings that were hung up all around the classroom.

Soon enough, Ahk was walking him around the room. Pointing out and explaining the drawings while smiling. His smile seemed to make the entire world stop.

Ahk stopped in front of Nicky’s drawing. It was a picture of a bird, and it was surprisingly good.

“Ah yes, Nicky is a good kid. He doesn’t cause any trouble and he is incredibly smart and talented.” He bit his lip and continued, “He obviously takes after his father.”

And there was the sexual minx part of him again.

Larry laughed. “You are ridiculous.”

“What?"

“You seem to fluctuate from adorable teacher to sexy teacher.”

“I’m glad to see that I’ve had that influence over you.”

“Well yeah, seeing how I literally fucked you last night.”

Silence.

Larry felt his face turning red. “I-I-I just, maybe we could do something outside of that hook up.” He stuttered, his voice trailing off at the last words.

And then Ahk laughed.

“Oh my gosh, Larry I’ll just give you my number and we can meet up and get something to eat.” He said through giggles. To Larry, they were one of the cutest things he’s ever heard.

“So like, a regular date?”

Ahk nodded his head, blushing slightly. “Yes. A regular date.” He replied, smiling. The teacher reached over to his desk and pulled out a star shaped post-it note. On it he wrote down his number and then handed it over to Larry. Their hands brushed together and in that touch, he felt excitement grow in his chest.

He still felt the excitement as he stepped out into the street. It has since cooled down to a pleasant breeze. A testament to the coming fall. As Larry walked back to his car he read the number. As it turns out, Ahk also wrote a little note.

“Next time, try not to give me too many hickies~”


End file.
